Behind Closed Doors
by BusinessGirl13
Summary: What really happened between Chase and Omi after Omi went to the dark side? ChaseOmi Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, what really happened during the time gap after Chase got Omi? Just for fun, let's say that Chase ruled for three days. Please, **I need suggestions!** Not one of my friends watch Xiaolin Showdown, and I think it's hard to write a fic without any support, at least for me.

Though, actually, I have found someone who does like the show, though one year younger. I don't think I could discuss ChaseOmi pairings with him, though…. **sigh**

Anyway! I would like to think everyone two reviewed to "The Halloween Costume"! I'm glad that people liked it and the "Somewhere in Heaven". I'm thinking about writing more, but it has to tie into the story somehow.

On another note, I'm also found on My name is "angelartmaster". My ChaseOmi stories will be there, too, along with fanart, and my own artwork. Anyway, enough of my rambling! On with the story!

* * *

Raimundo Pedrosa was most certainly not a stupid kid, in or off the streets. He knew Omi got up every few days when he thought everyone was asleep to see the evil prince, Chase Young. He even checked his fellow dragons' small cells. Omi never could tell if Rai was ever awake or not. 

When he could hear the sound of small taps of Omi's small shoes disappear, he got up from bed. Only he knew that Omi kept a small diary, as Omi, himself, had told him. Master Fung had called it the "elements bonding", where they had been put in a room together for a few hours. Omi revealed a lot to Rai, but not everything. You see, this was after Chase Young had come into the picture, after Omi's relationship to the prince, and after Rai's chance to tell Omi his feelings toward him.

But that was another story.

Back to this story, when Omi left, Rai got up from his bed and silently walked into Omi's cell. Not that he had to be. Clay could sleep through a hurricane (Rai should know), and Kimiko always went to bed with music. He moved Omi's mat aside, and opened the small compartment Omi had found before he, or the others, had came to the temple. He took out the small tightly tied scroll that Omi had hidden, as he had done many times before. He had known it was wrong, but he had to know. This was how he had found out about the relationship in the first place (to find if Omi had written his feelings towards him), though he never told Omi. Maybe he should, just to ask _why_.

_ Why_ Omi started the relationship with the enemy, _why_ Omi continued it and, most importantly, _why **Chase Young.**_

When Omi came back from the Heylin side, there had been a faint sign of a bite mark on his neck. When Rai asked, he simply replied,

"Oh! One of Chase's cats must have bitten me during the showdown! Do not worry, it does not hurt." Kimiko, Clay, and even Master Fung accepted this answer from Omi, but Rai wasn't stupid. He knew where Omi really got it.

Chase Young.

When he voiced his suspicion to Master Fung, he merely replied, "Why, Omi would never do such a thing! You must have been dreaming, Raimundo."

When he voiced it to Kimiko, she just laughed and replied, "Omi and Chase Young? That's funny Rye! Omi's too innocent to be having those kinds of relationships with Chase Young!" Clay had the same conclusion.

But, now it was time to find the answers to the questions that were not answered. He wanted to know what happened in those three days Chase had Omi. And, knowing Omi, they would all be in this little scroll.

* * *

So! What do you think! I didn't think it'd be that long. I like RaiOmi pairings, too, but I like ChaseOmi better. They are going to be three, maybe four chapters after this. Maybe more, it actually depends. **Anyway, please! Tell me what you think happened during that those three days! And I will give you credit for your ideas, since I will be posting this deviantart, too.**

Oh, and review, too, please!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a half an hour past midnight, and Rai still had a hard time trying to open the scroll. He didn't really need to worry about Omi surprising him; he was usually gone until 5, sometimes 4, am to get at least a few hours of rest, as he had found out. Once, he was almost caught, only once. It had been a few weeks after his discovery. Omi had come back early (2 am). When the door opened to the room, Rai was putting the scroll away. Omi's eyes were barely open, and he was holding back a yawn.

"Raimundo?" he had asked sleepily, making the older of the two jumped. He turned quickly, surprised. He had managed to convince the tired monk that he had been dreaming, and tucked him into bed. He didn't suspect anything after that.

So why was it so hard to open the scroll this time? He'd done it many times before! This should be as easy as all those other times.

But it wasn't, he knew. That's why it was so hard.

Because, deep down, he didn't want to know _why._ He didn't want to know _why _Chase Young.

He wanted to know _why not _himself? And that, he was sure, would be the hardest thing to take in his entire life.

Because, no matter how much he changed, he knew Omi would only love him as a friend, perhaps a brother.

But never as a lover.

It took him a few more minutes of calming himself down before he opened the scroll, to see Omi's small, precise cursive handwriting. The date was set for today, but he didn't want to know what had gone through Omi's head today. At least, not yet. He unrolled the scroll more; looking for the right date of when Omi was first became evil.

_I was not able to write down the last few days, as I was with Chase, and on the Heylin side. I did not plan it, for he kept it a secret from me, surprising me, so I did not have to try too hard to act. He and I both know I do not want to turn to the Heylin side unless I retreat to it. It is sad to think of it that way._

Retreat? Why would Omi retreat to the Heylin side? Did he think he would be hated if they were to find out about the prince?

_'Of course that's what he'd think.' _Rai thought. _'Chase is the enemy.'_

_When I came back from the Yin Yang world, I felt -- _There was a bit of space between after the word. Rai had picked up that Omi would put a bit of space between the words without meaning to when he stopped, thinking of the correct words or phrases to write—_strange. I wanted to tell my secrets, the things I've been holding back, to my friends, to Master Fung. I wanted to fight, as if that was what I was created for, born for. It is hard_ (space)_ to describe. Chase told me that that was my dark side and it was not that dark. I do not remember most of what happened, but I do remember a few things._

_I remember warm hands on my back, relaxing me. For a short period of time, I did not want to fight. I wanted to stay where I was, and feel relaxed, forever. In my mind, _(space) _it was like the only way to feel such pleasure was to fight, fight, fight and to win, win, win. When the warm hands pulled away, and the owner of them told me we had company, I immediately wanted the comfort of relaxment to come back. And the only to get it back was to fight. _

_I remember fighting. Fighting against two familiar persons, which now I know was Clay and Raimundo. I remember seeing Raimundo pinned up against the wall with water. I saw a tear roll down from his eye. What that really a tear? Was it a loose water drop that had hit him next to his eye, and looked like one? My expression changed. Was he crying for me? _

Rai remembered that. He hadn't ment to, at first. It had just slipped out. He didn't want to fight against Omi. His secret crush. The one he loved. But he had to. He often wondered how Omi could fight against Chase. Was it hard? Fighting against one you loved?

_Then I remember becoming my old self again, after Kimiko had given back my chi, I didn't exactly know what had happened. I knew Chase wouldn't let me go that easily when he changed into his beast from. He caught the fire Dojo had sent to him, and turned it to a memory recall, making me recall when I pledged my alliance to him. I had to keep my word, as a Xiaolin Monk. He must have planned this for a long time. He turned me into a cat, as he had turned the other warriors into cats as well. I had often wondered how Chase got them. Did they not have friends to cry over the loss of them? What about _(space) _their_ _family? Where they like me, orphaned? I did not ask Chase. It was not any of my business, at any rate. _

_I hissed at my friends, trying to scare them away. It did work, and I watched them go. I felt a few rain drops fall on my nose as I watched them leave. It was not raining. Where had it came from? I looked closely. Raimundo was crying._

Indeed, Rai had been crying. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to let Omi stay with Chase, not even for a millisecond. He was desperate to find a way to get Omi back! Even if the consequences were that he, Rai, was to die just to keep Omi away from Chase, then heRai would do that.

He had already known all of this! Besides how Omi felt, of course. He knew his questions he had asked himself would be answered after this. Because this is after he and the others left Omi.

He skipped down farther. There! This is the date! These are the days Omi was with Chase. Sweat slightly dropped down. He was nervous. What had the two done in those three days? What Rai really ready for it? He took his head. This is it! No more doubts. He started to read.

* * *

Hey Guyes!

I'm so glad with all of the reveiws. I honestly didn't think anyone would review, and even that nicely! Thanks, dearly!

Anyway, this is complete filler. Sorry for the long wait. I got ideas yesterday, and finished the thrid chapter, only to find out I hadn't submitted the second, the one before this! So, If finished it up today, and so I'm submitting it.

Alright! I'm out. oh, Ps. If this comes out in all one paragraph with a bunch of weird crap, then tell me. I'm doing it on my mac, so the editor thing doesn't work for the browser I have to use(safari). Ima check to see, but if I don't get time, then tell me, please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hee! THrid Chapter, check it out! lol I've got inspiration now. Keep in mind, Rai's reading this, so this is more of a flash back.

* * *

The full moon was up, and shining brightly over the hot spring that Chase had built in his mountainside domain. It was directly connected to the main house, with a very short walkway to it. His house seemed to fold around it, making walls for privacy. The steam from the natural pool lifted gracefully, waving slightly.

At the side of the spring was a short boy, possibly around his teens, though his height made him look younger then he was, was relaxing, his back and head resting against a big, smooth rock. His eyes were closed, and he was in a meditate state. His subconscious state slightly wondered from his own body, only to be brought back by the thoughts of what had happened earlier that day.

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't notice the water ripple and slightly rise as someone joined him. Only when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him onto a comfortable lap did he notice he was not alone.

"Omi, young one, what is troubling you?" Chase Young asked, leaning down to his lover's ear, and nibbled slightly.

"Nothing is wrong, Chase." He said, shivering slightly as Chase ran his hands over his small chest and stomach. "I am merely…" He paused for a moment. "Thinking."

"Of what?" His hands rubbed slightly, making Omi more relaxed. Chase had found out that he, Omi, revealed more when he was relaxed.

"Had I done the right thing? By leaving my friends and temple behind?" His tone was worried. He had, often, asked these questions in the beginning, 'was it right for them to be together' and such. After awhile, though, the questions stopped, not that Chase minded at all.

"Don't worry, Omi." Chase said, his hands still rubbing Omi's stomach. "You won't be here very long, as you have said." Omi just nodded. He had said that before. "Now, go get dressed for bed. You have a long day tomorrow." Chase smiled as Omi yawned, and nodded. He crawled out of Chase's lap and headed for the shore. He reached for the fluffy white towel. He wrapped it around his waist, and walked to the door. He slid open the paper door, and walked into the room, leaving it open for his older lover, who was currently watching him.

Inwardly, Chase smirked. Yes, tomorrow was going to be a very eventful day.

* * *

Aww, so short, yet it took me forever to get up. lol Reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

Yos! Welcome back to Behind Closed Doors! Ah, the forth Chapter, and it's just about half way through! Though, It depends…really… But, of course, there will be a one-shot sequel to this.

Well, since there's nothing more on that subject that I'm willing to leak, I must remind you. This is basically in flashback mode. And any scene without Omi will not be his journal, so Rai will not be reading it. Thank you, come again.

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONCLUDE A LIME/LEMON! I HAVE COMPLETELY WARN YOU, AND THER WILL BE FARTHER WARNING AROUND THE LIME. PLEASE, DO NOT REPORT ME.

On with the story!

It was early morning, and Chase Young was irritated. No, no, it wasn't because his little yellow-skinned lover was not curled at his side (for he was out in the courtyard training, as he always did in the mornings.), no, it was not because, even though he had just taken Omi away the day before, time was still running short with him, and no, it was not because Wuya, who was in the room down the hall, was screeching at the servants because they had cooked her morning meal the wrong way (he was already used to her early morning screeches).

It was because of those **_DAMN BIRDS!_**

Yes, the birds irritated the ultimate evil, prince Chase Young. They cheeped cheerfully, as if they were happy that the sun had risen that day. Their very preppy singing that made many, many people make their hobby to watch the magnificent little creatures. Since his very serene, mountainside citadel had many (clean) fountains that contained the most pure of water, and was very high up; it attracted the magnificently annoying rats-with-wings.

He would, in fact used to, shoot at the birds with balls of energy that would give him more pain then they could even imagine. But, he had stopped after Omi had scolded him for it, and would not bed with him that night (much to the discomfort of Chase, and the flirtatious taunting from Wuya), and also the servants would have to mend it, which, Chase found out, takes almost a hundred times as long as it took him to wreck it in the first place.

He stared, almost lazily, at the closed sliding door that was blocking his sight of Omi (and the annoying birds). He could already tell it was a beautiful day, since the light made the white screens very bright, as the rays of the sun tried to breach through and enter the room.

Chase knew why Omi trained every morning, become a strongly skilled Xiaolin monk. He, himself, used to be out every morning until his stomach grew so painful he could barely stand it. The key word was _used to_. Now, he slept in until he felt like getting up. He had master all the skills he needed. His only objective, really, was to take over the world.

But, that was too easy. He could take over the world in a heartbeat by himself, but what was the point? Sure, he could get everything that he wanted. The Xiaolin Monks wouldn't be a problem; they would barely keep up with his warriors in their animal forms, much less their human forms. Master Fung would be a slight problem. The man was very skilled, though in his age he wouldn't be able to keep it up very long. But what fun would any of that be? When playing a game, it as to be challenging, or else the game will be boring.

That's why he had chosen to hold back, and wait for something entertaining (or at least time consuming) to help with boredom.

That's where had Omi come in.

The little orphan was skilled, and was a fast learner. He was very devoted at whatever he did, or set out to do. He was able to problem solve most things, and make use of what he had. He was both naïve, and innocent (though he could understand that, he was still young). Granted, he could be very jealous, but Chase didn't mind that: not at all. It served to keep Wuya away when Omi was around.

He yawned, and glared at the sliding door. Damn door… His cute little monk was sweating outside due to the effect of his training. And he couldn't watch. He pouted slightly. He would go open the damn thing himself, only he was just too lazy (and comfy) to do it. It would be too troublesome (1).

Yes, he could use his tail, which he liked to leave out on lazy occasions like this, but it wouldn't reach. He had scooted all the way to the edge of the warm futon, and tried, too. It was only inches away, but he still couldn't reach. He had given up, and just stared at the door, cursing it to the bottom of a seemingly bottomless canyon for its treachery.

Chase's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a shadow start to form on the sliding paper hell-door. Omi was coming back in. He shifted so his back was to the door, closed his eyes, and pretended to sleep. He heard the door slid open, and the taps of Omi's small shoes as he walked into the room. The rays of the sun flooded the room, almost instantly warming his exposed skin on his back.

Omi quietly walked close. He put his hands on Chase's shoulder. Chase could feel that his skin was moist from a light layer of sweat. "Chase, are you still asleep?" He shook him slightly.

Omi felt something scaly and slightly cold wrap around his small waist. Chase turned, one eye opened lazily. "It's possible." He replied. "Very possible."

"But, Chase, you are awake. How could you be sleeping?" Came Omi's very innocent, naïve reply.

Chase only chuckled, opening the other eye, and sat up. His lizard-like tail set Omi on his stomach/lap and then hid under the very warm blankets. "You have been training hard, I see." He said, stroking Omi's moist, pink cheek. Omi nodded, putting his hand on the older mans'.

"Yes, very hard." Came Omi's proud reply. He was smiling widely. "It is a glorious day! Let us go outside while we have the chance."

Chase chuckled, and kissed Omi's slightly sweaty forehead. "In a few minutes, little one." He licked where he had kissed, tasting the sweet, almost sugary, and flavor of Omi's skin. The younger of the two blushed, making his pink cheeks a deeper color.

Chase made his way down to Omi's neck, licking and kissed along the way. He only stopped once to nibble on Omi's delicate bottom lip. The young boy opened his mouth, expecting Chase to take his lips in a lustful kiss, only to whimper slightly when he passed over the offer, and continued his way down. Chase's skilled, ungloved hands slowly slid Omi's inverted (2) Xiaolin robes past his shoulders, giving him more to nip, nibble and kiss at.

Omi tilted his head, giving Chase more room to continue his pleasurable assault on his neck and shoulder. The older man started to move down, parting the younger's robes, so to make a path for himself. He reached the nipple, and licked it, making Omi mew in pleasure, pressing himself closer to Chase. Chase smirked slightly, it quickly registered that Omi wanted more, as he always did. He traced around the hardened stump on Omi's chest, to which Omi whimpered.

Chase, once he had concluded that he had teased Omi enough, nibbled on the small edges, making Omi gasp slightly, and mew. The older grinned, and took the nibble in his mouth, sucking on it slightly. Omi gasped, and moaned, his back arching so he would press against Chase more. In response, Chase continued his assault. After a few minutes, he moved to the other and repeated.

(Alrighty. Ending the soft lime, onto to harder one. If you don't wanna read it, then skip until the next parenthesis, alright?)

Chase made his way down Omi's stomach, kissing everything he came in contact with. His partner underneath him could only wither in pleasure as he made on his merry way down to Omi's pajama-like pants, parting his robes along the way. When he reached it, Chase pulled away Omi's slash, which was holding his pants up. Without that, they easily slid down, relieving Omi white clothe he used for underwear. Easily, the older man rid Omi of the thin, flimsy material, revealing all men's treasure.

Both hard and erect, Omi's man hood made Chase lick his lips in hunger as he started at little Omi(3). Moving Omi so he was on his back, the older licked the tip, making the small monk gasp slightly, his back arching up more. After teasing him, by silently promising the unbelievable pleasure that Omi knew that Chase (and his talented tougne) could provide, only to pull away just as Omi's back arched up more, he finally top Omi's member into his mouth, making Omi gasp his name, and arch his back.

Chase continually worked, giving more sensations for Omi to take in. Omi, who was panting more then in his training that morning, gasped over Chase's name. Soon, the little monk was nearing his climax.

As he felt Omi swell, he prepared himself, and tightened his ever so talented lips, causing him to climax early. Chase swallowed all of Omi's cum, licking his lips for the delisious white substance he had missed.

(Ok! The lime ended for those of you who have "Virgin Imagination"(riiiight….) enjoy.

Oh, yes. Chase concluded as he started at Omi, who was still lost somewhere in the aftermath. This was going to be a very useful, very eventful day for both him and Omi. He couldn't help but grin at the thought.

1-Heehee, I got that from Shikamaru out of Naruto. I can picture Chase being a lot like the lazy, lovable, cloud-loving Chuunin.

2-Doesn't Omi's Heylin robe look like inverted Xiaolin robes? It kinda does to me….anyway…..

3-Heehee, I was reading a Naruto fanfic (I think it was Icha Icha Naruto, but I'm not sure. Anyway) Kiba had been dared by Akamaru to take a pee outside. Upon doing so, Hinata stumbled upon them as saw Kiba's "thing"…anyway, both they're father's were informed and everything, and they kept using the term "little Kiba". Hee, I just thought it was funny.

Wow….four whole pages, 1,812 words.(including the author's notes) (which is what the word document said) I think that's the longest I've written. Anyway, this is the first half of the day, the rest will come in the next chapter, unless I put a filler to buy me some time (that miiiight happen. It might not. Deal.)

Oh, Btw! I am still open for ideas on anything you might think might happen.

Read and Review! (Ps! if this is all screwy, i'm submitting it from my mac. if I see it is messed up, I will take it off and submit it


	5. NOTE and TEASER

Hello! Sorry, this isn't a chapter, this is a test. I haven't been getting alerts when stories that I've been watching haven't been popping up, and I'm a little worried. I think when I deleted all the old alerts (spring cleaning for my inbox) it just thought to throw out all messages from that sender. I say this because I doubt checked something, and found out that it had updated, ended, and a sequel is currently being written for it! God I was so bummed (though glad I read it to the end) well, right now I'm watching myself (I watch myself so I know that the notices are sent, and so know when my friend updates her story, _**Fire and Ice**_ I encourage you to read it.).

Don't be bummed, I am writing the chapter. It's over half way done, I just had to write the scene that took place in a episode, and that took awhile (between shairing the computer and watching, stopping, writing it, then repeating that process. So, I think I'll finish the chapter sometime this week end. I'm not sure, because I need to write out a fight scene for a clay-motion that I'm doing for a class in school.

Thanks, for all of those actually reading this, and sorry for the very long delay, then something like this. I'll put a teaser up, though!

_**TEASER**_

The Smell of Seasoned, grilling, tender steak drifted into the fairly large dining room. The wonderfully delicious smell taunted the small monk's nose, making it wish it could grow wings and fly to the delicious smell. His mouth watered as he imagined the wonderfully prepared meat, and the perfectly cook potato. Omi's mouth watered even more. The wonderful potato with all the mouth-watering fixings! He could barely wait.

Chase Young chuckled as he watched the young monk dream and imagine of the meal that was soon to come, and how he drooled at the thought of how wonderful it would taste. If there was one thing that chase had quickly discovered, was that the best way to Omi's heart was through his stomach. Even with Omi's small stature, his stomach was much larger then one would expect. The evil price recalled one event where Omi had eaten, all by himself, with no help, a pig with a plate of potatoes and gravy. Chase, himself, and been expecting to be feeding Omi's leftovers to his cats, which were licking their lips in anticipation as they watched Omi slowly, and politely, eat the pig. After Chase had said he didn't need manners for private dinners between him and Chase, the boy dug into the cooked meat so violently and fast, Chase thought one of the smaller, hungrier (and less trained) cats had attacked the meal. Now, Chase only wished that Omi held this much violence when he had turned him evil, but that could _easily_ worked out.


	6. SAD SAD NEWS!

Ok, this is bad. Yes, the chapter is SO CLOSE TO BEING FINISHED! But I can't finish it. Why?

Because I turned in my school laptop at the end of the year. Yes, I prepared for that, and put the chapters, and lots of other stuff, on a DVD to transport onto one of the computers in my reach. It would, in fact, be done, but I can't get it! None of the computers I have read DVD-R, only DVD+R. That sucks. So, you might have to wait for awhile until you get your BCD's fix.

Again, I'm sorry for being so retarded as to not back up the recent chapter on the website.

For those of you who ask "Why not just rewrite the chapter?" No, I REFUSE to rewrite it. I sat for a half an hour, at my computer, with my laptop, watching the beginning of an episode, then pausing it, forgetting a little part, then having to turn it back and have to REWATCH the scene. Then moving on to another one, and repeating it. I wanted to get it as close to the episodes as I can. And as described as I can.

So, expect something long. Nothing too bad in this chapter, though. Two special little guests, I wonder if you could pick up, too.

Again, Sorry.

PS. If it'd make you feel much better, I'd write either a ChaseOmi short, or a RaiOmi short. -Shurg- it doesn't matter to me.


End file.
